


Touch Me

by princeofotps



Series: Newtmas One Shots [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Newt, BoyxBoy, Hickeys, Kink, M/M, Marking, Newmas - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top!Thomas, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi, bottom!Newt, newt rides thomas, newt riding thomas, newtmas - Freeform, porn with no plot, tmr - Freeform, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt can feel his smirk against his neck, "What do you want?" The brunette asks huskily, knowing how it affects the blonde.</p><p>"To read," Newt replies his tone faking annoyance. Thomas doesn't miss how he pushes his back further against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

Thomas comes home from his morning run to find Newt laying on the bed reading. It shouldn't be as alluring as it is. But he's wearing only a shirt and the 'touch me' briefs he brought the blonde last week.

He's lying on his side and doesn't look over when Thomas starts to undress. He takes off his shoes, socks, shorts and shirt. He uses his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face.

He licks his lips looking over his boyfriend’s body. The 'touch me' wording stretching over his perfect ass.

Thomas crawls onto the bed and wraps his arms around Newt's waist. He kisses along his jaw line and nuzzles his nose against his neck. He breathes in the familiar scent of his lover.

The blonde squirms, "Tommy, you're all sweaty," He whines moving around.

"Thought you said I look good all hot and sweaty. Those were your words exactly," He says with his voice low. He licks a line over Newt's exposed neck and kisses the skin there.

Newt makes a keening noise which makes Thomas grin against his skin. He continues planting open mouthed kisses over his pale skin.

Newt can feel his smirk against his neck, "What do you want?" The brunette asks huskily, knowing how it affects the blonde.

"To read," Newt replies his tone faking annoyance. Thomas doesn’t miss how he pushes his back further against his chest.

Thomas' hand lightly moves up and down above Newt's waistband. Newt can feel Thomas' hardening cock, he presses his ass back.

Newt hopes Tommy hasn't realised that he hasn't flipped a page this whole time. He's been reading the same sentence over and over again.

"Interesting book?" Thomas questions while his fingers dip slightly under his waistband. The brunette's fingers trailing down the corse hair from his bellybutton to under his briefs.

"Y-yeah," Newt frowns at himself when his voice wavers and for his lack of self-control.

He clears his throat and tries to concentrate on anything other then Thomas' hands. "It's about this boy whose mother is an artist and-"

Thomas interrupts his thoughts when he starts to suck a mark on his neck. He smiles smugly when he's happy with it and licks over the mark.

He breaks the silence of only Newt's breathing becoming harsher. "So, this boy, what's he like?" Thomas says still moving his hand near Newt's crotch.

Newt's almost ready to just give up, they both know what Thomas does to him. He does it so well, he can read Newt like a book. He knows exactly what the blonde likes and enjoys teasing him like this.

But before he lets Thomas fuck him he wants to have some fun.

He focuses fully, "Well he's really smart and his mother absolutely adores him. He's the inspiration for most of her art. When she becomes unwell suddenly her work changes though, no longer are their colours or big shapes. It becomes all lines and dark tones," Newt explains and can basically feel Thomas frowning.

Thomas suddenly feels upset; his boyfriend doesn't even seem to be affected by his kisses or touches right now. It makes him want to leave the room, but he doesn't.

As he thinks his hands still. Newt knows he may have gone too far, he turns around to face Thomas.

He presses his crouch against Thomas' showing him just how much he did affect him. "Tommy," Newt says moving their hard dicks together.

Thomas makes an 'oh' sound and feels relieved.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be turned on by you? You who looks like a fucking Greek god?" Newt says honestly. He dips his head to kiss Thomas' neck.

"Especially when you come back from your runs, all hot and umf-" He's cut off when Thomas suddenly kisses him.

Newt opens his mouth wider giving Thomas access. When their tongues brush together Newt groans into his mouth.

He pushes Thomas into the bed so he can climb onto him. He lays his whole body on Thomas' and thrusts his hips in search of friction. "Tommy-" Newt gasps into his open mouth when the brunette squeezes his ass.

They rut up against each other like a couple of horny desperate teenagers. There are way too many clothes between them. Thomas pushes Newt to sit up so he can pull of his shirt. Now they are both just in their underwear, which is still too much. So they take off the offending garments.

Then Thomas pulls Newt back, so that he sits on top of him. Newt leans over and opens the bedside table to take out the lube. He squirts a decent amount on his hand before taking them both in his hand and jerking them off quickly.

The brunette moves his hands to tangle in Newt's hair to pull him down for a kiss. They lick into each others mouths and moan relentlessly.

The blonde stops jerking them off to cover his fingers in lube. He decides to put on a little show for his lover, Thomas watches as Newt kneels back and moves his hand behind him. He sinks down slowly onto one of his fingers. They both groan and Newt bites down softly on his lip.

Thomas licks his lips, desperate to kiss the blonde. He watches as Newt works in his finger and moves around teasingly slow, eyeing Thomas the whole time. Thomas' eyes are lidded and full of arousal. The blonde smirks at how much his boyfriend enjoys watching him like this, getting ready for him.

As Newt enters another finger, Thomas' dick twitches in anticipation. The blonde moans out, "Tommy-" with his eyes tightly closed. He crooks his fingers and searches for his prostate. When he hits it he groans Tommy again, Thomas can't take it anymore, he reaches for his neglected cock and gives it a few strokes. His eyes never leave the raven-haired boy in front of him.

When Newt adds a third finger with a breathless moan Thomas sits up. He pulls Newt closer buy his weight; gently he pulls Newt's fingers out of him and replaces them with his own. This causes him to cry out with his voice low and fall forward to bury his head in the crook of Thomas' neck.

"Tommy please-" He begs as Thomas scissors his fingers inside of him. He licks and kisses the blondes neck and moves to lay back down. He removes his fingers causing Newt to moan before he gets the picture.

When he opens his eyes he sees the brunette all laid out in front of him, his cock erect leaking precum and ready to go. He moves to better straddle his hips; he takes the lube and covers his hand before taking Tommy and covering his dick with it.

"Fuck Newt," Thomas says his hand trailing the boys chest. He pinches one of his nipples playfully, causing Newt to groan. When he's sufficiently slick he positions himself above his dick and sinks down.

Thomas struggles not to push up into the heat surrounding his cock. He makes sure to let Newt set the pace, not wanting to hurt him.

When Newt's adjusted he goes down fully. He moves his hips around, "Oh shuck," He says in surprise, his sweet spot already being hit. Thomas gets the picture and thrusts into Newt aiming for the same place.

Newt moans "Tommy," He leans down to kiss Thomas who runs his hands through the blondes hair before gripping it.

Newt bites his lip softly, he swivels his hips and kisses Thomas heatedly.

Newts hands go to Thomas' neck. He pushes his head to the side and disconnects their lips. Thomas whines at the loss of lips on his unt Newt starts to suck a hickey onto his neck. He licks his lips and pushes into Newt as his hands travel down the blondes back.

He rakes his fingers down Newt's back just how he knows he likes it. He starts to kiss Newt's collarbone as the blonde continues sucking marks onto his skin.

Newt detaches his mouth from Thomas' neck and smiles at his work. He starts bouncing up and down on Tommy's dick. Thomas plants wet kisses all over neck and chest. He takes Newt in his hand and smears the precum over the tip of his dick. He strokes him off and Newt pushes into his fist while he bounces on him.

Thomas matches his strokes with Newt's pace. "Fuck- oh, shuck Newt-" Tommy calls out groaning as Newt sinks down fully, pulling off almost completely before sinking down fully again.

He jerks off Newt faster, they attempt to kiss each other. They end up panting and moaning into each others mouths. Newt chants "Tommy," as Thomas moans out "Newt!" in the same sinfully delicious way.

Thomas grips Newt's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he pounds into the heat around his cock. Newt continues bouncing, their shallow breathes and moans take over the room.

Tommy hits Newt's sweet spot over and over again. He knows this by the way he whines his name, that alone almost sends him over the edge.

He strokes Newt off faster, Newt leans down to kiss him as he comes into Thomas' hand. Thomas licks it off his hand which makes Newt moan loudly. He continues to circle his hips and kisses Thomas tasting himself and his lover.

Newt licks into his mouth as the kiss turns dirty. Thomas orgasms, as Newt tightens around his cock, it all becomes to much. "Newt!" He calls out as he fills up the blonde.

Newt lets Thomas ride out his orgasm before he pulls off. He whines at the loss.

Newt falls back onto the bed breathing heavily. Thomas moves to lay with his head against the blonde’s chest. Newt runs a hand through Thomas' hair, the other linking with Thomas' own hand.

Tommy kisses Newt's chest and the blonde can feel him smiling against him. "Love you," Thomas murmurs sleepily.

"Love you too," Newt responds kissing his head.

They fall asleep like that, holding hands with their bodies flush against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback/kudos!  
> If you like this you should check out my other work.


End file.
